Confusion
by Livelife20
Summary: Numbuh 5 is feeling something for Numbuh 1. But what is it?


Author's Note: Just so you know, this is based off a personal experience and I thought it would make an interesting story. It's not exactly the same, but it's pretty similar. I am also doing this because writing is something I have learned recently that helps me think soo… yeah.

1/5 One-shot

It was a beautiful sight atop Sector V's tree house tonight. The star's shone brightly in contrast to the dark blue sky. Numbuh 5 was laying out on a platform on top of their tree house. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

FLASHBACK

Numbuh 5 was walking with Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 through the carnival. They were having a great time riding all the rides and playing all the games. Her only regret was that Numbuh 1 had to go on some super secret mission while they got to have all the fun. She worried about him sometimes. He worked way to hard for his own good. But she was brought back to reality when she heard Numbuh 4 say something.

"Hey guys! Look who it is! Ooo! And he has company!" he said.

Numbuh 5 looked over in the direction that he was pointing. It was Numbuh 1! He finally was giving himself a break! Good for him! Or at least that's what she thought until she saw who he was standing next to and what he was doing. It was some girl with red pigtails and glasses. And he was…. Holding her hand? When she saw that her hands involuntarily curled up into fists and an electric shock seemed to zap through her body causing her heart rate to rise and blood pump into her head until she couldn't hear anything. But just as suddenly that it was there. It was gone and she unclasped her fists.

"Hey! Numbuh 1! Who's that?" Numbuh 3 said while skipping toward him. Nobody seemed to notice Numbuh 5's short moment of insanity.

"No one!" he said as he whirled around to face his team, his face blushing.

"Nigie!" Said the red haired girl, "Of course I'm someone! I'm your girlfriend!"

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. The word seemed to just keep echoing in Numbuh 5's head. She wanted it to stop, but it didn't. Even when Numbuh 1 began talking again.

"Wha? Umm I don't know what you're talking about!" said Numbuh 1 trying to look serious, but failing miserably and instead looked rather sheepish staring down at his shoes.

"Of course you do! You can't just say we're going out when we're alone but when your friends are here deny it!" She said looking sort of fake angry.

"Oh alright. Yes, we are going out." He said looking up with a half smile on his face. And when he faced her, he expected to see her smiling back at him. But she wasn't. She was looking at him impatiently while tapping her foot.

"What?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She said still looking impatient.

"Oh! Right! Uh, guys this is Lizzie." He said. And when he said his name she gave a little curtsy. Numbuh 5 wanted to punch her in the gut but instead, she just pulled her hat over her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And Lizzie, this is Hoagie," Numbuh 2 waved, "Kuki," Numbuh 3 waved and said "Hi!", "Wally," Numbuh 4 gave her a little nod, "and Abby." Numbuh 5 only gave her the slightest jerk of the head.

"Nice to meet you all. But if you don't mind we are going to continue our DATE!" Lizzie said 'date' as if it were the most precious thing in the world. This made Numbuh 5 want to punch her in the gut AND the face. But before she got the chance (and that's a good thing because she almost did) Lizzie grabbed Numbuh 1 and practically dragged him in the other direction leaving Numbuh 5 glaring after them.

"Well she seems nice!" Numbuh 3 assumed looking around at everyone. Numbuh 5 just looked at her and did the only thing that seemed logical to her. Walked away…

END FLASHBACK

… And had been here ever since. At first she just looked up at the sky blankly. But before she knew it the sky began to darken and that seemed to trigger her brain back into thinking again.

What was with her? Her best friend just got his first girlfriend! Shouldn't she be happy?

Yes.

Was she?

No.

In her mind, there were only two reasons she felt the way she did earlier. One, She felt protective of him because he was like her brother. No sibling likes to see their brother or sister with their boyfriend or girlfriend. And two, she was jealous. She was jealous and hated to see him with another girl. But her mind and heart were too mixed up and confused for her to tell which one it was.

"Numbuh 5?" said a familiar voice. It was Numbuh 1 coming out of the trapdoor that led up to the roof.

"Oh hey Numbuh 1." She said while beckoning him over to sit next to her. But she never looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he said with worry showing everywhere on his face while he sat next to her.

"Nothin." Numbuh 5 said as she looked up at his face. And when she did, she was hoping just looking at him would help clear things up in her heart. If she was jealous he would look like the most beautiful thing on the planet. If he was her brother, he would just look like Numbuh 1, plain and simple. But when she did meet his eyes she didn't feel either of those things. He didn't look like just Numbuh 1, but he didn't look like the most beautiful thing on the planet either. And this only caused more confusion in her chaotic heart.

"Liar." He stated, "You only come up here when something is bothering you." He finished.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" She said looking a little downcast.

"You sure?" Numbuh 1 said while cocking his eyebrow. She only used "I" when something is really bothering her.

"Yeah." She said and expected him to get up and leave. But he didn't. He just sat there looking up at the stars. It was her turn to cock her eyebrow. He only looked at her, smiled, shrugged, and looked back up at the stars. And with that simple gesture, everything seemed to settle back down in her heart. She was still confused about how she felt about him, sure, but it seemed his mere presence made her feel good. And for now, that was all she needed and more.


End file.
